Perfect Love
by QuelTorres
Summary: Em uma vida, cada um constrói a sua historia, sendo ela boa ou ruim. Edward e Isabella veem a sua se cruzando de maneira inevitável que somente um perfeito amor seria capaz de definir... Vidas que se entrelaçam, destinos que se cruzam. Bella e Edward aprenderão, no fim, a cuidar um do outro.
1. Prólogo

**Hey Hey...**

**Alguém aqui ainda lembra de mim? Enfim, estou chegando com mais uma fic.**

**O motivo de eu estar postando aqui é que infelizmente estou deixando o Nyah por motivos de instabilidade e moderação. O site vem passando por uma infinidade de problemas que, como autora, acho um absurdo.**

**Não vou me prolongar muito... O que tenho a dizer é que as surpresas estão chegando.**

* * *

**Sinopse: **

Em uma vida, cada um constrói a sua historia, sendo ela boa ou ruim.

Histórias que se unem, histórias que se separam, mas irrevogavelmente historias.

Isabella nunca pensou que pudesse ter a sua vida entrelaçada com a de Edward, mas o inevitável aconteceu.

E agora nascera algo fascinante entre eles, algo inexplicável, algo que somente eles são capazes de entender.

Isabella era apenas uma garota que vivia cada dia por vez, sem se importar com muitas coisas ao seu redor e Edward era um homem que estava aprendendo a viver de novo a cada dia.

Um encontro...

E o inexplicável...

Um amor, somente um perfeito amor seria capaz de definir...

Porque amar é o que Isabella e Edward aprenderam a fazer a cada novo dia, a cada nova hora e a cada novo minuto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era mais um dia de verão em que Isabella costumava visitar aquele lugar, mas que não contara para ninguém. Aliás, suas visitas eram constantes, entretanto ninguém precisava saber disso porque, apesar da sua pouca idade, já vivera muita coisa e poderia se considerar quase uma idosa pelas experiências que se acumulara ao longo de sua vida.

– Em que tanto pensa, mi amore? – Era Angela a despertando de seu transe.

– Em nada. – disse desviando o olhar. – Absolutamente em nada.

Era isso, nem para sua melhor amiga contara o que planejava fazer na manhã seguinte porque era um momento apenas dela e de ninguém mais. Pelo menos era o que imaginava.

...

Edward nunca imaginaria que tivesse que passar por aquilo e realmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Não vindo de sua própria irmã, o que era quase uma ofensa.

– Eu não estou dizendo para te magoar ou algo do gênero, só que... – a garota de longos cabelos escuros o fitou. – Você precisa disso.

– Não. – Edward negou. – E você definitivamente está ficando louca, mais louca do que já é normalmente.

Alice deu de ombros, suspirando em desistência. Ela não insistiria mais, não mesmo. Porque se ele queria viver aquela loucura e se entregar a ela, o problema era dele e ela não tinha mais nada a ver com isso. Sua parte foi feita.

Edward se levantou, andando até a porta, quando foi chamado por Alice. – O que? – perguntara irritado e revirando os olhos.

– Aonde você vai? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

– Como se você não soubesse onde me encontrar. – Edward respondeu friamente e saiu.

Alice suspirou cansada porque sabia onde o irmão iria e principalmente como encontrá-lo depois que ele se rendesse e desligasse todos os aparelhos de comunicação. Ela conhecia Edward como se conhecesse a si mesma e era isso o que mais a preocupava.

Ele estava se entregando novamente. E isso era apenas a constatação de um fato.

* * *

**Uuuuuhhh...**

**Espero que gostem de PL.**

**Nos vemos no próximo... Grandes beijos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hey, hey... Voltei com mais um capítulo e to me perguntando se vocês odiaram o prólogo.**

**Sim, para quem não sabe, definitivamente estou migrando para cá. De todos os sites, esse me parece o mais organizado. =D**

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

**1 – Você queria, não eu**

Edward poderia definir sua vida como uma verdadeira corda bamba porque quando imaginava que tudo daria certo, as coisas desandavam e logo depois voltavam a dar certo, e então desmoronava de novo.

Aos dezoito anos, estava dentro da faculdade de Direito, seu sonho por toda uma vida e seu foco, no começo de tudo, era apenas se formar, mas quando se passa algum tempo longe da família, a solidão começa a doer.

E então ele conhecera aquela loira escultural, de corpo definido, mechas claras e de personalidade encantadora. Irina era a amiga que qualquer solitário gostaria de ter e embora Edward não planejasse um relacionamento a essa altura, não pode evitar depois que deram seu primeiro beijo.

As coisas logo evoluíram e Edward via Irina todos os dias, conversavam todos os dias e logo ele já estava tão viciado com a presença dela que não conseguia ficar longe e então logo se tornaram um casal.

Quando Edward pediu Irnina em namoro, ela quase pulou de felicidade, mas logo ela aceitou e ambos passavam mais tempo que o necessário juntos.

Edward estava apaixonado pela garota com quem passava algum tempo, ela o entendia perfeitamente bem, entendia sua solidão e a saudade de casa e não demorou muito para que o garoto a levasse para casa e a apresentasse a sua família.

Alice, irmã mais velha de Edward, morena e de olhos tão verdes quanto o do irmão, via algo que incomodava, não que ela estivesse julgando Irina e muito menos vira algo de errado na garota que conquistara o coração do seu irmão, mas algo naquela historia não combinava.

Aos dezenove anos, Edward já não via sua vida sem Irina e tomara a decisão que chocara a família, mas que ninguém tivera coragem de dizer nada e enfim, ele pediria a mão daquela mulher em casamento.

Alice definitivamente não concordou com o irmão porque ele poderia esperar mais um pouco para tomar qualquer decisão, mas casar não era a mais sensata. Apesar de ser só um ano mais velha que Edward, parecia ter muito mais juízo do que ele.

E por esse motivo, uma discussão hercúlea foi travada entre os dois e, embora muitas palavras tenham sido jogadas ao vento e seus pais temessem que os dois filhos jamais voltassem a se falar, ambos fizeram as pazes dois dias depois.

Sinceramente, não foi somente pazes que aconteceu entre os irmãos, foi também uma conversa franca, em que Edward declarara seus medos e Alice apenas ouvia atentamente.

– Eu vou te apoiar. – Alice disse cansadamente depois de ouvir tudo que o irmão falara.

– Obrigado. – declarou Edward. – Eu sabia que podia contar com você, Allie.

Alice sorriu, mas não escondeu o medo que tinha do irmão se machucar com toda aquela história.

Edward não demorou para perceber que seu relacionamento estava começando a dar errado quando percebeu que para Irina, ele era apenas um premio, enquanto para ele era muito mais do que isso.

E quando ele contara isso à irmã, alguns meses depois de pedir Irina em casamento, ela apenas disse.

– O que mais me preocupa é que você não sabe o que é se apaixonar. – Alice revelara. – Se apaixonar é muito mais do que vejo entre você e Irina, não que estou a julgando, mas tem algo... – ela explicou. – Que não combina. – E respirou fundo. – Que apenas não combina.

– Eu não estou dizendo que não a amo, Allie. – Edward explicou. – Não é isso porque essa possibilidade nem pode ser cogitada, mas estou cansado de ela me tratar como um troféu.

– Se apaixonar é... – Alice começou. – Se apaixonar é troca de olhares, é amizade, é fidelidade e companheirismo. – explicou. – É o coração disparar só pela companhia daquela pessoa, é sentir a falta...

Alice tagarelava e conforme ia falando, Edward se dava conta que não sentia nada daquilo por Irina, mas quem se importava? Ele já tinha idade suficiente para tomar decisões e podia muito bem fazer isso sem a influência de ninguém.

E resolveu seguir adiante com seu noivado e Alice apenas revirava os olhos, mesmo sabendo que antes mesmo de começar, aquele casamento já estava fadado ao fracasso, mas quem era mesmo ela para dizer algo?

Da ultima vez que tentara passara dois dias sem falar com o irmão e, embora tivesse opinião própria, sabia guardá-la para si mesma.

Algumas semanas depois de completar vinte anos, Edward finalmente se casara com Irina em uma cerimônia simples, o que realmente tirara sua esposa do sério, mas ela não diria nada, pelo menos por agora.

Aos vinte e um anos, lá estava a corda bamba de novo, Edward estava em seu penúltimo ano na faculdade de Direito e praticamente não tinha tempo para mais nada além de estudar leis e mais leis e seu casamento começava a entrar em uma rotina que o tirava do serio.

Mas Edward se considerava fraco para incomodar Irina com qualquer que fosse o problema, então se fechava em seu próprio mundo e engolia seu orgulho.

– Você está tão estranho. – Irina disse o abraçando quando ele chegava em casa em mais uma noite.

– Apenas cansaço. – Edward disse fugindo da conversa que tinha quase certeza que daria em discussão.

– Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Irina disse. – Uma coisa muito importante.

Edward revirara os olhos não esperando nada de bom vindo de sua esposa, começando a se arrepender da decisão que tomara um ano atrás. Por que mesmo não ouvira sua irmã? Por que mesmo seguiu com toda aquela loucura de casamento se sabia que não daria certo?

E agora estava pensando seriamente em se divorciar porque era o certo a se fazer, se dera conta que com Irina sentia apenas atração e antes mesmo que uma traição ocorresse, resolvera ter uma conversa definitiva com a esposa.

– Eu também preciso te falar uma coisa. – Edward declarou, respirando fundo.

Irina assentiu e sentou no sofá, olhando para o marido, esperando o que ele falaria porque sua expressão era séria e a mulher apenas revirava os olhos porque sabia que será bombardeada com problemas do escritório. E foi exatamente por odiar leis e seus derivados que pulara fora de Direito e fazia um curso qualquer na faculdade porque seu diploma serviria de enfeite mesmo, já que pretendia não trabalhar quando se formasse.

Edward suspirou. – Eu realmente não ia falar nada até... Ontem. – o ruivo declarou. – Mas eu estou cansado Irina.

– Cansado? – perguntou. – De que?

– De fazer tudo. – ele respondeu, encarando a esposa. – E de não ter nada de volta.

– O que você está falando? – Irina perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu estou cansado de ser o marido perfeito, de ser carinhoso com você, de te tratar bem. – explicou. – E não receber o mesmo vindo de você, de ser sempre apresentando como seu marido, mas que no fundo, para você é como se fosse um... Premio.

Irina o encarou, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes do marido e depois suspirou derrotada. – Você vai me odiar pelo que vou dizer Edward, mas... – começou a explicar. – Eu não queria esse casamento.

Edward arregalou os olhos. – Como? – perguntou assustado.

– Eu não queria casar, mas você queria e fez tanta questão disso. – Irina explicou. – E agora estou presa a você pelo resto da minha vida e isso é uma droga.

– Você... – Edward olhava fixamente para a esposa. – Você... Você... Não... – gaguejou, mas as palavras pareceram pular de sua boca. – Você não me ama, é isso?

– Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, que morro de amores por você. – Irina explicou. – Mas eu estaria sendo uma daquelas mulheres psicóticas que querem porque querem ficar com o cara. – desviou os olhos do marido. – Edward, eu batalhei muito por você e gostava de você no começo, mas...

– Nunca houve amor. – Edward completou constatando um fato.

Irina assentiu tristemente. – Eu sinto muito, Edward.

Edward pensara que fosse ficar arrasado com o final de seu casamento, mas tudo que sentia era alívio, não apenas por se ver livre de uma coisa que o prendia, mas por poder recomeçar, só que dessa vez sem errar. – Não sinta. – Edward pegara a mão da esposa e tirou a aliança, repetindo o mesmo ato com a dele. – Você está livre, Irina.

Irina disse tristemente. – Não. Não estou.

Edward não entendeu, mas esperara que Irina explicasse o que queria dizer com tudo aquilo, mas ela permanecera calada por longos minutos até...

– Estou grávida, Edward. – contara tristemente. – E não o quero.

Edward levantou do sofá, levando as mãos aos cabelos, numa atitude nervosa porque esperava ouvir tudo da esposa, menos que aquela criança não era bem vinda à família. – Você não vai fazer um aborto.

– Eu sei. – Irina declarou.

Contudo, Edward temia pela criança que agora crescia no ventre de Irina e por esse motivo, resolveram ficar casados até que a criança nascesse e então, finalmente, toda aquela loucura pudesse acabar.

...

Pelo menos o combinado era que Irina pudesse ir embora assim que o bebê nascesse, mas Edward não esperava que a ex-esposa se apegasse à criança.

Katy era uma criança adorável, de cachinhos acobreados avermelhados iguais aos do pai e olhos azuis iguais da mãe, era simplesmente o tesouro da casa. Irina cuidava bem da filha, mas era Edward quem dava tudo por ela e se precisasse até a própria vida.

Há uma semana, Katy tinha completado dois anos e Edward enchera seu quarto de ursos de pelúcia e bonecas e tirara o dia de folga para passar com a filha porque eles eram muito unidos e Irina gostava de saber que, embora fosse apegada à criança, ainda sim não poderia ficar com ela, ainda era nova e tinha muito o que curtir e a filha só atrapalharia.

Mas queria passar algum tempo com Katy antes de finalmente partir e por esse motivo resolveu esperar pelo ex-marido para terem uma conversa.

Edward chegou com uma expressão cansada do escritório porque agora finalmente havia se formado e já exercia a profissão e sem querer dizer, mas era um dos melhores de sua área.

– Ed. – Irina o chamou porque, embora fossem separados, ainda eram amigos. – Senta aqui. – bateu no assento do sofá.

Ele caminhou até a ex-esposa e sentou porque a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela queria conversar. E conversar sério.

– Edward... – ela o encarou. – Quando eu engravidei, combinamos que ficaríamos juntos até o bebê nascer e Katy já tem dois anos.

Edward assentiu. – Você quer partir? – perguntou, olhando para a ex-mulher.

Irina assentiu, mas explicou o que gostaria de fazer. – Eu... Eu preciso ir, mas simplesmente não posso sumir assim, então... – começou a explicar. – Eu gostaria de viajar e levar Katy.

– Para onde? – Edward perguntou cauteloso.

– Para a casa dos meus pais. – Irina concluiu.

Edward levantou do sofá e andou de um lado para o outro, o medo lhe guiando porque não sabia se teria a filha de volta e por isso expressara sua opinião. – Eu não sei Irina... – explicou. – Eu não sei se esse é o melhor momento para uma viagem.

É claro que aquela noite os dois discutiram sobre seus direitos com a criança e Edward jogara na cara da ex-esposa o quanto ela queria descartar Katy desde o começo e se não fosse por isso, a criança nem existiria.

Entretanto, Irina deixara que Edward saísse vencedor da discussão e na manhã seguinte, enquanto o ex-marido dormia, ela pegara a filha no colo e a botara no carro sem que ninguém percebesse.

Ela passaria algum tempo com a filha antes de efetivamente sumir da vida da criança e ninguém impediria que isso acontecesse, nem mesmo Edward.

...

Edward acordara tarde naquele sábado, não queria levantar da cama, não queria falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Irina, que o irritara profundamente na noite passada.

Tudo que queria era ficar com a filha e por esse motivo, levantou sorrindo e foi até o quarto de Katy sorrindo, mas ao encontrá-lo vazio, seu coração perdeu uma batida.

Correu até o quarto de Irina e ao abrir a porta, encontrara vazio igualmente o da filha e não pode poupar a irritação, então voltou até seu quarto e pegou o celular, ligando para a ex-esposa, entretanto o telefone dela estava fora da área de cobertura.

Andava de um lado para o outro, tentando falar com Irina, mas seu celular persistia em dar fora de área. – INFERNO. – gritou frustrado por não saber o paradeiro da filha. – Eu vou te encontrar Irina. – prometeu a si mesmo. – E quando te encontrar você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – esbravejou.

Então foi desperto de seu nervosismo quando ouviu o telefone da casa tocando e por esse motivo, saiu em disparada para a sala, onde atendeu ofegante. – Edward falando.

– Sr. Cullen? – perguntara uma voz desconhecida.

– Sim. – afirmou. – Quem é?

– Aqui é do Hospital de Los Angeles e informamos que Irina e Catherine Cullen acabaram de dar entrada. – informou a voz.

Edward sentou em seu sofá, sem reação, o que não durou muito tempo, e agora não queria saber nada de Irina. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, buscando a sua voz que havia se perdido em algum lugar.

– Acidente automobilístico. - informou o rapaz.

– Catherine. – ele disse nervoso. – Catherine. Como ela está? – perguntou desesperado.

– A mulher tem apenas alguns arranhões, a criança está em estado grave.

Edward fechara os olhos, sentindo seu coração se partir em milhões de pedaços.

O que Irina fizera com o maior tesouro de sua vida? – Edward se perguntara a todo momento e somente uma coisa passava por sua cabeça. Não hesitaria em nenhum momento de acabar com tudo que a ex-esposa sonhara se algo acontecesse à pequena Katy.

Tudo que Edward queria era saber que a filha estava bem porque era isso que os pais faziam... Isso era ser pai. Não importava. Ele apenas queria Katy porque o resto, todo o resto se resolveria depois.

* * *

**Não sei se todos os meus leitores costumam usar o ff, mas, sim, dei uma sumida do Nyah.**

**A primeira explicação é a minha saúde ou a falta dela. Alguns fins de semana atrás, andei me sentindo muito mal e agora preciso me cuidar. Pois é, pois é.**

**A segunda é que chegou o meu período de provas e, sim, estou correndo o risco de ficar para exame.**

**Assim que tiver um tempinho, dou uma acelerada nas fanfics que estão em atraso.**

**Por hoje é só.**

**Quel. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Yey... Cheguei com mais um capítulo e com uma dose surpreendente de inspiração.**

**SQN**

**Uma pergunta: Cadê as minhas reviews?**

**Para vocÊs verem como eu sou muito legal, estou no trabalho, escondida da minha chefe, vindo aqui postar.**

**Espero que curtam**

**o/**

* * *

**2 – Destinos Entrelaçados**

Luke era a criança mais esperta e fascinante que qualquer mãe gostaria de ter, inclusive Isabella. Ela simplesmente idolatrava o filho e fazia tudo por ele.

Luke nasceu de um acidente do acaso em que Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, saiu para uma festa e bebeu demais. O resultado da noite foi uma gravidez não planejada quando tinha apenas dezoito anos e ela não tinha ideia de quem pudesse ser o pai daquela criança de pele branquinha, cabelos negros e de coração enorme.

Com três anos de idade, Luke gostava de correr e corria muito, como um atleta e até se daria bem se fosse maratonista, o que dava uma canseira em Bella, mas ela não reclamava e até gostava desses momentos com o filho.

Isabella, uma jovem de vinte e dois anos, com cabelos cor de mogno, pele branca e corpo com curvas nos lugares certas, passava seu tempo se dividindo entre seu trabalho e seu filho.

Nunca tivera a vida fácil ou como qualquer garota sonhava em ter. Aos dezessete anos perdeu a mãe em um acidente de carro devido a uma batida em que o outro motorista, totalmente embriagado, havia causado. E tinha verdadeiro pânico desses tipos de pessoas, daquelas que dirigiam logo após beber.

Aos dezessete anos e meio, conhecera as baladas porque sua amiga Angela e uma outra garota do trabalho, chamada Jessica, haviam a convencido a ir em uma festa. Bella até havia gostado do ambiente e das musicas, mas não costumava beber, o que era um verdadeiro alivio para as amigas porque havia alguém que tivesse pelo menos um pouco de juízo e pudesse dirigir depois.

Em seu aniversario de dezoito anos, suas amigas resolveram que comemorariam a levando para uma balada e pela primeira vez na vida, Isabella havia decidido botar álcool na boca, o que não foi uma boa ideia. Definitivamente.

Havia tomado apenas três doses de vodka e via as coisas ficando estranhas... Sua visão ficou turva, seu corpo pesado, não conseguia dizer muitas palavras corretamente, mas suas ações estavam mais espontâneas, o que era muito bom para uma garota como ela.

Logo uma musica um tanto quanto agitada começou na pista de dança, mas tudo que Isabella queria era ficar sentada em seu canto, esperando que sua cabeça parasse de rodar.

– Essa musica é simplesmente perfeita. – Angela declarara. – Vamos lá.

Isabella negara balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indicando para que as amigas fossem sem ela, mas Angela insistia, a puxando pelo braço, que logo a morena parou de lutar e foi.

Isabella mexia seu corpo de um lado para o outro, deixando a musica fluir, entrando por seus ouvidos até que sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura, guiando seus movimentos, o que a assustou.

Mas tudo que ela pensava era que estavam em uma boate e que era completamente normal pessoas próximas, se tocando, ainda mais em uma pista de dança. E o tamanho daquela pista colaborava para o amontoado de pessoas que se moviam com a música.

Ao olhar para trás, tudo que via era um homem... Que segurava sua cintura e dançava com ela e mesmo assim, deu de ombros, sem se importar em perguntar o nome dele.

Tudo que podia ver era que se tratava de uma pessoa muito bonita, de pele branca, de cabelos curtos pretos e forte, mas eles só dançavam. Então, para que maiores intimidades, certo?

Errado! Não se tratou apenas de uma dança, mas de beijos trocados, de mais bebidas, de carícias, mais bebidas e de uma longa noite juntos em que, ela acordara com uma dor de cabeça infernal em seu quarto, sozinha em sua cama, mas ao se levantar pode imaginar o que acontecera.

E quase gritou quando viu um homem saindo de seu banheiro e a chamando de docinho, mas o que podia dizer? Eles haviam bebido e...

– Olha... – O homem percebera seu rosto assustado.

– Não. – Bella disse assustada, mas com plena convicção de suas palavras. – Foi um erro, um tremendo erro.

– Eu sei. – o homem assentiu e depois de uma conversa ambos chegaram ao acordo que o álcool foi o responsável por tamanha besteira. E ele saiu de sua casa e ela nunca mais o via, nem soube notícias.

Dois dias depois do ocorrido, seu pai, um renomado advogado, chegara de viagem, anunciando que se mudariam para Los Angeles.

– Não estou te obrigando a nada, filha. – Charlie, seu pai, declarara. – Mas Los Angeles tem um campo de atuação melhor que aqui.

O fato é que Bella gostava de onde morava, mesmo que a cidade fosse pequena e ficasse a poucos quilômetros de Los Angeles, mas não sacrificaria a profissão do pai por seus desejos ou opiniões. – Não pai, tudo bem. – sorriu.

Era sempre assim. Charlie tinha orgulho da garota que a filha havia se tornado, embora soubesse que depois da morte de sua esposa, Isabella tenha se fechado e deixado de falar sobre si mesma ou ainda, deixado de dizer as outras pessoas sua opinião com medo que, com isso, pudesse magoá-las. E isso era assustador para Charlie porque ele não sabia o que fazer.

Mas para Isabella isso era completamente normal e na semana seguinte, depois de se despedir das amigas e ter a transferência de escola concluída, se mudara com seu pai. E o clima de cidade grande a assustou um pouco, mas nada com que não pudesse lidar.

Entretanto, só foi no mês seguinte que a bomba caiu sobre ela como um tsunami e depois de um verdadeiro escândalo, ela precisava decidir o que fazer. Estava grávida... E sozinha.

Chegara em casa com lagrimas nos olhos e Charlie, ao perceber que algo havia acontecido, logo questionou a filha.

Isabella se via sem saída e sabia que estava perdida. Respirou fundo, encarou o pai e decidiu compartilhar o que lhe afligia. – Pai... – sentou ao lado dele, no belo sofá que ele havia escolhido para a casa nova. – No mês passad,o foi meu aniversário e como o senhor estaria viajando, as meninas decidiram comemorar meu aniversario em uma boate e... – começou a narrar para o pai o que havia acontecido porque além dele, em quem mais poderia confiar?

Charlie ouvia atentamente cada palavra da filha e, claro, se assustara com a revelação, mas era sua princesinha, sua garotinha indefesa que estava completamente desesperada agora.

– Então... – o olhou tristemente. – Se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo ou que eu saia dessa casa, eu vou entender. – Isabella declarou.

Charlie suspirou porque queria poder gritar e dar lições de como ela havia sido irresponsável, mas tudo que ela precisava era de alguém que a apoiasse e não a ferisse mais do que já estava. – Não seja louca, minha filha. – ele sorriu. – É meu neto e nós vamos superar isso juntos.

Isabella sorriu e abraçou o pai. – Eu não sei o que fazer, papai.

Charlie se afastou, olhou nos olhos da filha. – Não importa, Bella. – ele declarou. – Tudo o que você não pode pensar agora é em um aborto porque isso eu nunca vou aceitar.

Bella assentiu e continuou olhando para o pai, ouvindo suas palavras.

– Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, meu bem. – ele revelou, contente por ter uma criança em casa, por ver uma criança crescer e trazer, pelo menos, um pouco de alegria a alma e ao coração de sua filha.

...

Isabella sorria todas as vezes que pensava na pequena criança que crescia em seu ventre, mesmo que não planejado, era muito amado e se pudesse a morena faria tudo por Luke, nome escolhido para seu filho.

Aos quatro meses teve as primeiras complicações na gestação, tendo um pequeno sangramento, mas que levara tanto a ela como Charlie ao desespero. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer e correram para o hospital, enquanto Bella chorava, Charlie implorava aos médicos que salvassem seu neto.

Foi nesse dia que Isabella descobrira que estava grávida de um garotinho e nesse mesmo dia que decidiu dar a ela o nome de Luke porque era um nome que ela gostava desde pequena por ser diferente e forte.

Algumas meses depois, quando Isabella pegou aquele pequeno garotinho em seus braços e olhou em seus olhos tão castanhos quanto os seus, o amou muito e para ela não importavam quantos obstáculos teria que ultrapassar... Faria isso por seu filho.

E mesmo que ela não tivesse ideia de quem fosse o pai de Luke ou como encontrá-lo, ela faria tudo pelo filho... Ela seria como uma mãe e como um pai.

– Onde está meu neto? – Charlie entrou no quarto de hospital sorrindo como um bobo.

– Shii. – Isabella pediu, mas sorrindo. – Ele é tão lindo papai.

Charlie apenas sorriu porque teria que concordar com a filha porque em toda a sua vida, depois de Isabella, jamais vira uma criança com tamanha beleza como Luke... Olhos castanhos, cabelos escuros, quase pretos, pele branquinha, nariz tão afilado quanto o da mãe e lábios rosados. – Nosso pequeno Luke. – disse ele sentando à beira da cama, sorrindo, orgulhoso.

Apesar de Charlie dizer que ajudaria Isabella, ela nunca permitira que ele gastasse com a educação do filho, algo que apenas ela tinha responsabilidade de arcar e, dessa forma, quando saiu do hospital, recebera a visita de Angela, sua amiga, e compartilhara com ela seus temores.

– Eu acho que você deveria encontrar o pai do bebê, Bella. – Angela ressaltou. – Você não fez o Luke sozinha.

– Eu não faço ideia de quem ele seja ou de como encontrá-lo. – Isabella comentou.

Angela assentiu, lembrando de um novo fato. – Estamos abrindo uma filia da loja aqui em Los Angeles, será que te interessaria trabalhar lá comigo? – perguntou para a amiga.

Bella sorriu, desviando seus olhos do filho. – Você está falando sério? – perguntou.

Angela apenas assentiu, sorrindo junto com a amiga e feliz por poder fazer algo para ajudá-la porque sabia o quanto a vida de Isabella mudaria... E tudo isso por Luke. Porque embora ele só fosse um bebê, já o amava intensamente e sabia o quanto aquele garotinho faria a vida de todos mudar.

– Nossa! – Bella sorriu. – Você acabou de me salvar, Ang. – sorriu.

– Acredite! – ela piscou para a amiga. – Eu sei que você me ama. – disse em tom brincalhão.

Bella levantou calmamente, ninando seu filho e o depositou em seu berço e o observou dormir, para logo em seguida voltar e abraçar Angela. – Obrigada.

...

Isabella ficava emocionada a cada novo movimento do filho, a cada nova descoberta, mas ficara triste por não poder acompanhá-lo sempre porque tinha que trabalhar, tinha que garantir o sustento do filho.

Charlie não concordava muito com isso e ficou completamente irritado quando Isabella propôs matricularem Luke em uma creche. Foi uma briga fervorosa em que a única solução encontrada era que Isabella concordaria em ver o pai pagando uma babá para o filho.

Foi dessa forma que Charlie entrara em contato com a melhor agencia de babás do estado e encontrara não uma babá, mas A babá, aquela que ele teria completa confiança em deixar Luke.

Foi dessa forma que Alice Cullen, uma estudante de Psicologia, entrara na vida dos Swan. Não que ela não tivesse dinheiro suficiente para pagar a faculdade, mas não gostava de levar a vida como a maioria das garotas dondocas que conhecia porque já estava quase formada, entretanto procurava ajudar as outras pessoas como podia e agora poderia ajudar uma mãe completamente desesperada em busca de alguém que pudesse confiar a vida do filho.

Embora Alice e Isabella tivessem realidades distintas, logo se tornaram amigas, cada uma com seus problemas, que as aproximavam.

Isabella começou a trabalhar na loja pouco tempo depois que a sua licença maternidade acabou e claro que desempenhava uma função um tanto quanto importante na loja, já que cuidava das finanças.

Alice revirava os olhos todas as vezes que o telefone da casa tocava porque sabia exatamente que se tratava de Isabella, e embora já tenha explicado milhões de vezes, que não precisava de tal preocupação, mesmo assim a entendia.

– Como ele está? – Isabella perguntara do outro lado da linha.

– Me sinto tão ofendida quando você liga a cada cinco minutos. – Alice disse brincalhona.

– Oh. – Bella sussurrou. – Apenas estou com saudades. – A morena explicou.

Alice sorriu porque tinha orgulho da mulher que Bella foi abrigada a se tornar precocemente, não que achasse errado ser mãe aos dezoito anos, mas Bella precisava lidar com essa realidade.

Alice admirara Isabella pela sua força, por ser lutadora e gostaria que o irmão que tanto ama, Edward, dois anos mais velho que Isabella e agora preso a um casamento, fosse tão forte quanto Isabella.

– E como meu bebê está? – Isabella perguntou, tirando Alice de seus pensamentos.

Alice olhou para o pequeno garotinho que ressonava como um anjo em seu berço. – Está dormindo.

Isabella e Alice conversaram por mais alguns minutos e depois de milhões de recomendações, se despediram voltando para os seus afazeres.

Naquele mesmo dia, Isabella extrapolara em seu trabalho e sabia que estava muito atrasada, então puxou o celular do bolso, ligando para a única pessoa que poderia socorrê-la.

– Alô. – o homem disse sussurrando do outro lado da linha.

– Papai? – Isabella perguntou, respirando aliviada.

– Querida! – Charlie sorriu.

– Desculpe pai. – Isabella explicou. – Mas fiquei presa no escritório e... O Senhor já está em casa? – perguntou, preocupada.

– Claro querida. – Charlie respondeu. – Alice teve uma emergência em casa e preciou sair mais cedo.

– Ok, papai. – Isabella suspirou, cansada. – Logo estarei aí.

Isabella cumprira o prometido e chegara vinte minutos depois em casa, curtindo o resto da noite com filho até que ele pegasse no sono e ela, como uma mãe coruja, passara horas velando seu sono.

No dia seguinte, levantara cedo para preparar a mamadeira do filho e estava de folga por ter feito hora extra na loja, vendo Alice chegar e botar sua bolsa em cima do balcão. - Bom dia Alice. – falara.

Alice a olhara e depois sorriu. – Estamos em março. - olhou para o calendário. – Você já pensou no que fazer para o aniversário de Luke?

Isabella parou de sorrir e permaneceu estática porque ainda não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Quer dizer, ela tinha dezenove anos, era mãe, trabalhava fora, era responsável, mas se esquecera do detalhe mais importante de sua vida.

– Imaginei. – Alice disse sorrindo. – Será que você topa uma ajuda?

Isabella sorriu agradecida por ter pessoas tão especiais em sua vida que eram como anjos que estavam ali para tirá-la de apuros em que se enfiava. – O que houve? – perguntou, não desviando a atenção da panela que estava o leite do filho.

– Como? – Alice disse sentada no banco do balcão, olhando para Isabella.

– Papai disse que precisou sair mais cedo. – explicou.

– Oh! – Alice suspirou. – Uma emergência familiar. – Alice disse tristemente.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? – Isabella perguntou, tentando dissipar aquela tristeza dos olhos da amiga.

– Meu irmão. – comentou. – Ele se casou ano passado, sabe? – contou. – Mas agora tudo acabou.

– Oh! – Isabella grunhiu. – Eu sinto muito, Alice. – comentou.

– A esposa, ou ex-esposa, está grávida. – Alice contou para Isabella, na tentativa de conversar com alguém porque nem ela mesma sabia o que fazer. – Edward ficou sem chão porque Irina não quer o bebê, mas...

Isabella arregalou os olhos. – Ela não pensa em aborto, certo?

– Irina pensou nisso, mas Edward a proibiu. – Alice respondeu suspirando. – Ele prometeu arcar com toda a responsabilidade.

– E o que te aflige? – Isabella perguntou.

– Edward só tem vinte e um anos, temo que ele não seja capaz de agüentar toda a pressão de criar um filho sozinho.

Isabella sorriu. – Sabe, quando fiquei grávida eu pensava como você. – explicou. – Mas à medida que fui vendo meu garoto crescer, nada mais importava e eu sabia que ia ter que aprender... – contou para a amiga. – Nessas horas tudo o que precisamos é de apoio, então se ele decidiu arcar com as responsabilidades, tudo o que você precisa fazer é apoiá-lo... O resto, aprendemos a cada novo dia.

– Obrigada. – Alice sorriu em agradecimento.

– Tenho certeza que ele será um ótimo pai. – Isabella disse, desligando o fogo e botando o leite na mamadeira do filho, e botando em cima do balcão para esfriar e olhou para a amiga. – Nossos filhos são como tesouros em nossas vidas, então não tenha medo por ele porque essa criança será especial.

Alice escutou atentamente os conselhos da amiga e suspirou, torcendo para que Isabella tivesse razão.

...

O aniversário de Luke logo chegou e Isabella respirou aliviado por ter conseguido organizar a festa do filho, juntamente com Angela e Alice... Luke era uma criança esperta e já tinha dado seus primeiros passinhos e falado suas primeiras palavras, orgulhando todos que conviviam com ele.

Angela fora convidada juntamente com sua família, assim como Alice, entretanto a mesma estava ocupada com o irmão resolvendo coisas do futuro do sobrinho.

Alice morria de medo que Isabella ficasse chateada, mas a morena entendia a amiga porque sabia exatamente como era ter que lidar com uma criança que ainda nem nascera, como era se sentir despreparado.

A festa foi linda e Luke sorrira lindamente, quando viu todas aquelas pessoas batendo palmas e cantando parabéns, enquanto Isabella o segurava em frente ao bolo, que llogo em seguida o ajudou a apagar as velinhas.

– È inacreditável. – Angela disse abraçando a amiga. – Ele cresceu tão rápido.

Isabella sorriu. – Ontem ele era só um bebê e hoje já está completando o primeiro ano de vida. – Isabella disse fingindo tristeza.

Todos que ouviram isso, gargalharam de seu drama... Um drama um tanto quarto materno.

...

E se Isabella tinha reclamado que o primeiro ano do filho, chegara rapidamente, logo o segundo ano do filho chegou e antes que Isabella pudesse se dar conta. E junto com o segundo ano do filho, chegara também o seu inferno particular.

Três dias após Luke ter completado o seu segundo ano de vida, pediara para brincar no lado de fora da casa, entretanto, em minuto que Isabella se distraíra com uma ligação da loja, tudo acontecera.

Luke havia corrido para a rua, na tentativa de recuperar sua bola preferida, enquanto um motorista que não tinha a menor condição de estar dirigindo entrara em sua rua.

Logo o impacto entre garoto e carro aconteceu e Isabella não pudera fazer nada a não ser assistir o filho ser jogado a metros de distancia, em choque. Isabella passara longos minutos sem se mover, sem reação nenhuma até que seu cérebro pudesse processar o que havia acontecido. – LUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – gritara pelo filho, correndo em sua direção, com lagrimas nos olhos e caindo de joelhos ao seu lado. – Lukee. Bebê, acorda. – pedira, mas o garoto não reagia e Isabella não podia se imaginar perdendo o filho. De maneira nenhuma.

O fato foi que Isabella teve que lidar que agora estava em uma nova situação, em uma nova realidade em que não teria o filho correndo pela casa porque o mesmo estava lutando pela vida na UTI pediátrica do hospital.

Embora Isabella não tenha percebido, um ano havia se passado e Luke não havia acordado do coma em que estava e ela torcia para que tudo saísse bem, que tudo iria acabar bem.

– Por favor, quero informações de Catherine Cullen. – um homem desesperado falava na recepção e Isabella pudera ouvir porque estava próxima e ela conhecia aquele sobrenome, conhecia aquele homem... Sabia que Edward Cullen estava na mesma situação que ela.

Seus destinos haviam se entrelaçado. Ambos estavam ali, vendo seus filhos lutarem pela vida, entretanto Isabella já estava a um ano nisso e Edward saberia o que é ter um filho doente agora.

E Isabella, assim como um ano atrás, quando era ela mesma ali, teve dúvidas se aquele pai seria forte o suficiente para enfrentar tudo que viria pela frente.

* * *

**Oi Oi Oi...  
**

**Então, gostaram?**

**Me contem ;)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hey, hey...**

**Estou dando o meu melhor para atualizar a fic, mas não sou duas.**

**Até que eu entre de férias, é difícil ter algum tempo para escrever e, por isso, o capítulo é menor.**

**Feriadão o/**

**Não preciso nem comentar como foi o meu... Apenas foi muito bom =')**

**Vou parar de enrolar e vamos à leitura.**

* * *

**3 – Minha filha**

Enquanto Edward dirigia para o hospital sentia um misto de emoções que nem ele mesmo sabia definir porque, embora estivesse com uma vontade assassina de acabar cm Irina, se entregara às lagrimas.

O que seria dele sem o seu anjinho, sem sua princesinha? O que seria dele sem Katy?

Ele nem conseguia pensar na proporção do acidente que ocorrera com sua ex-esposa e sua filha e, na verdade, nem estava se importando com o estado de saúde de Irina naquele momento, não que fosse um insensível, mas agora aquela mulher era a menor de suas preocupações.

Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, trancou-o e correu para dentro daquele hospital, sem olhar exatamente em que direção seguia, apenas corria sem rumo. Tudo o que queria era ver a filha, saber como estava e o que podia fazer.

Edward não soube por quanto tempo correu, apenas tentava arrumar seus pensamentos e controlar suas lágrimas até avistar um balcão e, dessa forma, chegar até lá. – Por favor, preciso de informações sobre Catherine Cullen.

A mulher por trás do balcão olhou para ele e arqueou as sobrancelhas, mascando chiclete e com uma expressão de quem não estava se importando. – E qual seu grau de parentesco? – perguntou.

Edward teve vontade esganar a moça, mas se controlou. Por Katy. Pensou ele. Respirou fundo, passando a mão por seus cabelos. – Sou Edward Cullen, pai da paciente.

– Um minuto. – a garota pediu, verificando no computador por longos segundos, que para Edward, pareceram minutos. – Senhor? – chamou sua atenção.

– Sim? – Edward perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhavam por causa das lagrimas e sua aparência era pavorosa e pode constatar isso ao ver seu reflexo nos óculos da garota que falava com ele.

– O senhor pode seguir nesse mesmo corredor e depois virar à esquerda. O médico já lhe espera. – a garota disse explicando-o.

Edward assentiu e voltou a ordenar a suas pernas que caminhassem pelo corredor que a mulher que não se importava indicar. Caminhou e caminhou, até que avistou um homem de cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis, não muito magro e alto.

– Olá Senhor Cullen. – o médico disse chegando perto de Edward. – Sou o Doutor Sullivan, médico responsável pelo caso da sua filha. – se apresentou.

Edward suspirou, levando as mãos aos cabelos e depois apenas o cumprimentou com um aceno. Será que era tão difícil dar uma informação? Seria que era tão difícil dizer como Catherine estava?

– Sr. Cullen... Sua esposa deu entrada no hospital... – o médico começou a falando.

– Ex-esposa. – Edward o corrigiu. – E na verdade, não me importa como Irina está ou deixar de estar. – explicou. – Tudo que me importa nesse momento é Catherine. – disse enxugando com as costas da mão suas lágrimas.

- Sendo assim, peço que me acompanhe. – o médico disse apontando para frente, em que um longo corredor era visível.

Edward assentiu e ambos começaram a caminhar pelo corredor que parecia não ter fim, mas que depois de alguns minutos, o ruivo visualizou uma placa escrita UTI Pediátrica e aquilo doeu, uma dor que ele não pode medir.

Pararam em frente a um vidro, que dava para um quarto e sua princesinha estava ali, ligada a fios, pálida e dormindo como um anjo.

– Eu queria te dar uma boa notícia, Senhor Cullen. – o médico falou. – Mas Catherine chegou aqui muito machucada, precisou ser operada e, nós fizemos de tudo e agora temos que esperar o organismo de Catherine responder ao tratamento.

Edward não pode segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ver sua filha em um estado daquele. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

– Nós não sabemos como aconteceu e nem o motivo, mas Catherine foi a mais atingida. – explicou.

– Como? – Edward virou para perguntar porque realmente queria entender onde aquela conversa chegaria.

– Ao contrário de sua esposa, o baque que o carro pegou, foi exatamente onde sua filha estava. – Doutor Sullivan explicou. – Irina nos disse que perdeu o controle do carro, mas não pode evitar.

Edward engoliu em seco. – E quando a minha filha vai acordar? – perguntou.

Doutor Sullivan engoliu em seco. Como contar a um pai desesperado o real estado da filha? Mas ele fez um juramento no dia que se formou e, portanto, não podia esconder a verdade. – Senhor Cullen, talvez seja difícil ouvir o que vou falar agora.

Edward balançou a cabeça, lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos porque algo dizia que Catherine estava muito mais mal do que imaginava.

– Catherine não vai acordar... Por enquanto. – Doutor Sullivan contou. – Nós tentamos evitar, mas sua filha deu entrada no hospital inconsciente e durante a cirurgia permaneceu dessa forma, nós monitoramos sua atividade cerebral e fizemos alguns outros exames e... Eu sinto muito, mas Catherine está em coma.

Edward teve que se apoiar no vidro porque suas pernas pareceram falhar, seu corpo parecia pesado demais, seu coração parecia que havia sido arrancado. – Não, você não pode estar falando sério.

– Senhor Cullen, eu... – o médico queria mesmo ajudar aquele pai, mas como?

– NÃÃÃÃOOO. – Edward gritou. – A minha filha não. – Edward dizia chorando, acariciando o vidro como se estivesse fazendo carinho no rosto de Catherine. – Por favor, a minha princesinha, minha filha não. – pedia desesperadamente.

– Senhor Cullen, vou pedir que se acalme. – Doutor Sullivan pediu. – Eu entendo que a sua dor seja enorme nesse momento...

Edward balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Tudo bem. – deu um sorriso fraco por que entendia bem o que aconteceria se não se acalmasse. – Será que eu poderia ficar um pouco mais aqui?

Doutor Sullivan assentiu, virando de costas e deixando Edward sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

Tudo que Edward conseguia ver era sua filha naquele quarto, sozinha, e ele se sentiu impotente porque não podia tirar Catherine daquela situação porque se, pudesse, arrancaria sua filha daquela cama e trocaria de lugar cm ela, sem pensar duas vezes. Lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam por seus olhos. – Meu bebê... – sussurrou.

– É sempre difícil, não é? – Edward foi desperto e olhou para o lado vendo uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos escuro, olhos tão marrons quanto chocolate, pele clara e rosto sofrido. – Eu pensei que também não sobreviveria.

Edward balançou a cabeça. – É tão difícil vê-la ai dentro... – disse com a voz embargada.

– O que aconteceu? – Isabella perguntou, dando um sorriso sem humor.

Edward deu de ombros. – Eu não sei, quando fui dormir ontem, ela estava segura na cama dela. – E desviou os olhos. – E essa manhã, quando acordei vi que ela não estava na cama e então recebi a ligação daqui...

– A mãe dela tirou-a da cama. – Isabella disse. – Talvez tenha sido por isso que você não a encontrou.

Edward olhou para Isabella, seus olhos semicerrados, uma expressão fria. – A mãe dela está morta. – declarou.

Não que fosse diferente, mas para Edward, não sobraria um fio de cabelo de Irina para contar historia porque depois que tudo isso acabasse, estava determinado a fazer com que a ex- esposa nunca mais se aproximasse nem dele e muito menos de sua filha.

– Também criei meu filho, sozinha. - Isabella declarou, seu olhar perdendo o foco. – E ter de olhar para seu rostinho nesse hospital, sem saber como está sendo para ele, se está sentindo dor ou não, simplesmente me mata.

Edward olhou para Isabella e não pode deixar de notar que, assim como ele, ela também chorava. – O que aconteceu?

Isabella balançou a cabeça, sofrendo com suas próprias lembranças. – Eu deixei com que ele brincasse no pátio de casa e em uma fração de segundos, o telefone tocou, me distraí, Luke correu para a rua e um motorista embriagado o atropelou. – Isabella contou. – O baque foi tão forte que Luke caiu muito longe e sangrava muito. E aquela cena se passava, ali, bem na minha frente. Eu fiquei tão congelada...

– Eu não sei o que fazer. – Edward sussurrou. – Eu não sei, não faço a mínima ideia dos meus sentimentos.

Isabella deu um tapinha em suas costas. – Eu também me sentia assim, no começo. – explicou. – No primeiro momento, parece que tudo foi arrancado, suas pernas parecem fracas para te sustentar, mas depois... Eu tive que aprender a ser forte, não só por mim, mas por ele também. – Isabella explicou. – Mesmo seja lá onde ele esteja, de alguma forma, ele sabe que estou aqui e que estou o apoiando nessa luta.

Edward extremamente emocionado com o que acabara de ouvir, deu um sorriso fraco. – E você pode vê-lo? – perguntou.

Isabella olhou pelo vidro. – É sua filha?

Edward sorriu, assentindo. – É... Ela, na verdade, é tudo o que tenho na vida.

– Você deve ser um excelente pai. – Isabella sorriu, vendo os olhos de Edward brilharem quando fala da filha. – Você fala com tanto carinho.

– Eu tento ser. – Edward disse. – Porque eu ainda tenho muito a melhorar.

– Você a cria sozinho? – Isabella perguntou.

Edward assentiu. – Catherine é uma criança que todo pai gostaria de ter... É alegre, espontânea, gentil...

– Catherine... – Isabella sorriu. – E um nome lindo.

Edward sorriu também. – É... Catherine. – afirmou. – Mas sempre a chamamos pelo apelido, Katy.

– Algo completamente normal. – Isabella disse. – Durante toda a minha vida, as pessoas me chamaram pelo apelido e depois de um tempo, me acostumei.

Edward a olhou. – Desculpa, não sei onde minha cabeça está. – disse constrangido. – Meu nome é Edward Cullen, prazer. – se apresentou estendendo sua mão.

– Isabella Swan. – e tocou na mão de Edward o cumprimentando.

Por mais estranho que tenha sido, Edward sentiu que poderia confiar em Isabella, que ela mais do que ninguém entendia sua dor. E isso mudava todo o resto.

* * *

**Apenas uma pergunta: Cadê os meus reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Então, é isso.**

**A autora que vos fala está parcialmente de férias. **

**E aí vou ter mais tempo de escrever, mas ainda estou sentindo falta dos meus reviews.**

**Bora lá o/**

**Nos vemos em breve**

* * *

**4 – Hope**

Mais um dia de visitas chegara e, embora parecesse o contrário, Isabella se sentia impotente vendo seu pequeno filho deitado naquela cama, sem ao menos, movimentar um músculo sequer.

Não que ela tivesse perdido as esperanças, mas ver o filho naquela situação enfraquecia-a, ver o pequeno corpinho de Luke ligado a tantos aparelhos tirava seu chão e, acima de tudo, suas esperanças. Isabella se perguntava se seu filho, um dia, teria chance de recuperação.

Saiu daquele quarto, nitidamente abalada, com seus próprios questionamentos, encontrando Edward no corredor, com o olhar perdido, desmotivado. Bella sabia exatamente o que aquele homem sentia porque podia ver nele o seu próprio sofrimento.

Entretanto, apesar das incertezas, procurava espantar os pensamentos pessimistas para longe porque, assim como ela, existiam muitas mães e pais na mesma situação, tentando encontrar a esperança bem no fundo de suas almas.

O fato é que ela não poderia deixar de acreditar e não podia deixar que Edward desacreditasse também.

Ela era uma mãe que via um pai em total desespero e perdido... Ela era responsável em fazer com que ele encontrasse a esperança, assim como ela um dia encontrara.

E acreditasse que seus filhos sairiam daquela situação, nem que durasse anos, como era o caso de Luke.

...

Edward procurava cada vez mais acreditar na recuperação de sua pequena filha, mas de vez em quando deixava se abalar por toda aquela situação.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido com Katy e Edward já nem ligava mais para o seu escritório e muito menos com o que seus clientes diriam daquilo porque, nesse momento, a única pessoa que ele queria era a filha.

Sua pequena princesa.

O ruivo observava a filha lutar pela vida em um estado lastimável e encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos e tentando encontrar um pingo de esperança.

Entretanto, tudo o que conseguia sentir era raiva... Raiva por terem lhe tirado a sua pequena filha e por tudo estar desabando em cima dela.

E, então, ele sabia o que precisava fazer. E por isso, algumas horas depois do acidente, quando se sentiu preparado para falar com a família, resolveu ligar para casa e falar sobre o ocorrido com a irmã.

E depois, ligara para o escritório, tentando a todo custo falar com seu irmão, Emmett, casado com sua cunhada, não muito próxima, Rosalie.

Emmett havia sido gerado quando seus pais, em crise conjugal, resolveram se separar e, por alguns anos permaneceram assim, até que Carlisle começara a desfilar com uma nova namorada e sua mãe, Esme, começara a sentir o quanto havia errado em sua decisão.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward tinha seus pais de volta e um irmão sendo esperado. Claro que Carlisle não se recusara a assumir suas responsabilidades, mas o ruivo, de fato, não tinha muito contato com a mulher de seu irmão.

A história de Rosalie e Emmett tinha sido complicada no começo, mas Edward ficara feliz em ser convidado para o casamento do casal no final de seu curso de graduação.

E como qualquer casal, eles também não escaparam de brigas sérias... E uma briga quase levou ao rompimento deles na despedida de solteiro por algo que Emmett havia feito de errado, mas que nunca comentara com ninguém, nem mesmo com Edward.

Era um segredo que Emmett levaria para o resto da vida.

E, claro, seu irmão e melhor amigo em nenhum momento, recusara-se a ajudar e, agora, dois dias depois, tinha finalmente em mãos o documento, assinado pelo juiz.

E Edward finalmente poderia afastar qualquer perigo de sua garotinha. E isso incluía uma mãe irresponsável.

...

Isabella, em dois dias, se tornara uma amiga inseparável de Edward, procurando dar força a ele e isso também fazia bem a ela.

Pelo menos era o que ela sentia. Podia finalmente ajudar alguém que passara pela mesma situação em que Isabella tinha experiências para compartilhar.

E naquela manhã, obtivera boas notícias em relação a Luke. Seu pequeno grande homem começara, depois de tanto tempo, a responder ao tratamento.

Para Isabella, o acidente com o filho fora mais difícil do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar porque a culpa, em certa parte, havia sido dela. Se ela não se distraísse toda aquela confusão não teria acontecido.

E sim, os médicos já haviam proposto desligar os aparelhos porque no estado que Luke dera entrada no pronto socorro era muito difícil que sobrevivesse.

Entretanto, Isabella era mãe e por estar nessa situação, não podia desistir de seu filho.

A parte mais difícil foi quando, no inicio de toda aquela situação, precisara de doação de sangue. Isabella se desesperara porque ela não conhecia o pai de seu filho e nem sabia por onde começar a procurar, mas tivera sorte quando Charlie foi revelado compatível com seu garotinho.

Isabella respirou aliviada e, naquele dia, fora até a capela agradecer a um ser superior pelas coisas darem certo, em parte, e chorara muito.

Os dias foram passando e Isabella foi aprendendo a conviver com sua dor, com seu desespero e, principalmente, com a ausência de seu filho em casa, na escola e em sua vida.

E agora, entendia exatamente as lágrimas de Edward porque ela sabia que era o que ele fazia quando ela não estava olhando.

Ela sabia exatamente que Edward chorava quando percebia que não podia tirar a sua pequena Katy daquele estado e transferir qualquer dor que ela estivesse sentindo para ele próprio.

Isabella deixou uma lágrima rolar ao ver Edward cabisbaixo porque mais um dia se iniciara e mais preparação para o que estava por vir, não que fosse ruim, mas era sempre um novo dia, um novo recomeço.

Isabella sentia seu coração pulsar por ver Edward sofrendo tanto... E se recordara de Alice falando dele.

A vida dele não havia sido fácil, em nenhum aspecto. Precisou lutar para se formar, entrou em um relacionamento fracassado e, por ultimo, lutava e trabalhava como louco unicamente por sua filha.

Katy era tudo em seu mundo.

E a sua ex esposa havia sido cruel com o amigo...

E Isabella sentia raiva, sem ao menos conhecê-la. Uma raiva que ela não sabia explicar de onde vinha, mas que não era saudável.

Porque nem mesmo conseguia sentir aquilo pelo pai de Luke.

...

Edward sentiu que a partir daquela manhã poderia lutar... Sim! Ele seria capaz de ir ao inferno por Katy e Irina sabia disso, entretanto, ignorasse a maior parte das vezes.

Emmett estava com seu documento devidamente assinado, carimbado e legalizado. Porque o que Edward tinha certeza era que seu irmão não brincava em serviço.

Isabella sabia que ele pensara em alguma coisa para afastar a ex esposa, mas não sabia dizer ao certo o que.

– Eu fico tentando entender o que essa animação significa. – Isabella disse quando chegara perto de Edward.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. – Não estou animado, apenas... Aliviado. – respondeu. – Porque, no fundo, agora o tratamento de Katy será mais tranquilo.

– Alguém está cheio de esperanças. – Isabella disse sorrindo.

– É apenas um sentimento paterno de proteção, entende? – Edward tentou explicar. – Quer dizer, eu sou pai e preciso ter esperanças de que eu vou ver a minha filha saindo disso.

Isabella sorriu porque precisou de meses para pensar daquele jeito.

E entendeu a diferença...

Quando Luke se acidentara, ela não teve com quem contar. E, no instante, que viu Edward, entrando desesperadamente no hospital... Ela decidira.

Ele não seria mais um pai que precisava pensar na filha como alguém que já não estivesse entre nós.

E, por isso, deixara um sorriso escapar por vê-lo bem. Porque enquanto Edward estivesse bem, ela mesma estaria.

– Edward suspirou. – Minha família vem vê-la hoje. – disse tristemente.

– E isso te incomoda? – perguntou Isabella, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não. – negou. – Apenas não sei se eles estão preparados para vê-la nesse estado. – explicou. – Quer dizer, ela foi a primeira neta.

– Eu entendo. – Isabella assentiu. – Não foi exatamente fácil para o meu pai ver Luke a primeira vez. – explicou. – Doeu e... Charlie não costuma vir aqui.

– Charlie? – perguntou Edward, curioso.

– Meu pai. – explicou.

Edward assentiu. – E o pai de Luke? – perguntou.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, ouviu uma voz chamando por seu amigo e arregalou os olhos porque... Por mais que quisesse admitir que estava tendo alucinações, sabia que isso não era verdade.

Porque, ali, estava alguém que há muito tempo havia deixado no passado.

Alguém que nem sabia o nome.

Alguém que lhe presenteou com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Ali estava o pai de Luke.

E ela fizera também outra descoberta...

Ele conhecia Edward.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
